hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperortopaz's Character Blog
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been 205+4 blogs written. The +4 are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog(see for additional information. Year one (2008-2009) Year one was my first trial of this blog. You can tell that I didn't put as much thought into it as I do today from the lack of writing. In fact, there are a few girls that I didn't know anything about and just free-handed the blogs. However, this year also has a good amount of glasses-wearing girls. Not only that, but blog #18 is also the first trap blog and it became a tradition to do a male on the first week of every April (for April Fool's). In addition, I started doing blogs for a few friends when their birthdays came up as well. Finally, January being a "Short Blue-haired meganekko" month is the first time I had a theme going. Example #1: Taeko Minazuki Example #2: Koyomi (Yomi) Mizohara Example #3: Yuki Nagato Example #4: Ai Example #5 Ciel Example #6 Sae Example #7 Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia (Tabitha) Example #8 Rei Kisaragi Example #9 Aiko Example #10 Lucca Ashtear ♥♥♥Example #11 Miyuki Takara♥♥♥ Example #12 Harumi Fujiyoshi Example #13 Saki Kijima Example #14 Konata Izumi Example #15 Mizore Shirayuki Example #16 .... I don't know.... (Iinchou from Seto no Hanayome) Example #17 Nodoka Miyazaki Example #18 Jun Watarase Example #19 Sheena Fujibayashi Example #20 Haruna Saotome Example #21 Matsuri Sakuragi Example #22 Hinako Example #23 Ayumu Kasuga (Osaka) Example #24 Churuya-san Example #25 Nenene Sumiregawa Example #26 Tori Example #27 Rena Ryuuguu Example #28 Minami Iwasaki Example #29 Sora Kajiwara Example #30 Suzuho Hasegawa Example #31 Matsu ☆☆☆ Example #32 Mirei Shizuoka ☆☆☆ Example #33 Falce Example #34 Naru Narusegawa Example #35 Excel ♥♥♥♥♥Example #36 Arima Senne (Bonus)♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Example #36 Yomiko Readman♥♥♥ Example #37 Tsuyuri Example #38 Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Rurunnren Nakora ☆☆☆ Example #39 Shion Fujino ☆☆☆ Example #40 Mio Akiyama Example #41 Tsumugi Kotobuki Example #42 Yui Hirasawa Example #43 Ritsu Tainaka Example #44 Azusa Nakano Example #45 Rin Asogi Example #46 Vanilla Make Repairs Example #47 Fumio Kirisaki Example #48 Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell Example #49 Sakura Matou Example #50 Arcueid Brunestud Example #51 Kisaragi Yamaguchi Example #52 May Oak Year two (2009-2010) The second year, while it started off rocky, was where I started to write better blogs as a whole. Not only did I create an assistant (a tomboy-ish girl from the Touhou universe named "Topaz"), but I also had a plot at one point about a certain girl having her ways with my blog. Speaking of assistance and that story arc, Rika Furude also started to appear as a guest assistant every so often. I also started to take blogs from readers as well, and made extra "bonus blogs" on the yearly anniversary. A late addition this year is ending the boring tradition of having the name of the character being the name of the blog and instead having hints to the character (or red herrings). Example #53 May Example #54 Carrera Example #55 Yuuko Amamiya Example #56 Eve Example #57 Eve Neuschwanstein Example #58 Hiyori Tamura Example #59 Chihaya Ikaruga Example #60 Nodoka Manabe Example #61 Nanami Kiri Example #62 Isumi Saginomiya ♥♥♥Example #63 Sakura Uehara♥♥♥ Example #64 San Seto Example #65 Dorthy Example #66 Aoi Oribe Example #67 Rin Kokonoe Example #68 Kagami Hiiragi Example #69 Yoko Littner Example #70 Tomo Example #71 Reisen Udogein Inaba Example #72 Hong Meiling Example #73 Sakuya Izayoi Example #74 Patchouli Knowledge..? (Marisa Kirisame} Example #75 Patchouli Knowledge Example #76 Nayu Hayama Example #77 Akeno Shiranui Example #78 Kuchinashi Example #79 Mitsune Konno (Kitsune) Example #80 Hanyuu Example #81 Maria Example #82 Ibuki Ikaruga Example #83 Yuri Nakamura Example #84 Souseiseki Example #85 Nagi Sanzenin Example #86 ....Wriggle? (Terra Branford) Example #87 Filicia Heideman Example #XX Arima Senka (Bonus) Example #88 Sawako Yamanaka Example #89 Mizuki Himeji Example #90 Mikuru Asahina Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Tenma Tsukamoto) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Akira Takano) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Chiharu Shinonome) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Ila) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Nagi from Kannagi) Example #97 *Intermission* Area between Dimensions (Kanade (Tenshi) Tachibana) Example #98 Wriggle Nightbug Example #99 The STRONGEST BLOG! (Cirno) Example #100: Super Awesome Topaz Hundredth Blog Special! (Topaz) Example #101: The Minori faces of Kushieda (Minori Kushieda) Example #102: The fairly Ami-able Kawashima (Ami Kawashima) Example #103: TorAdorable (Taiga Aisaka) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=82288 Fan Examples 2010 (Rayzor: Kagura from Azumanga Daioh, Noodle, Kyou Fujibayashi. QueenHarlette: Boa Hancock. Josh001: Hinoki Sai, Fuuko Ibuki, Poplar "Popura" Taneshima. ppizzapie: Shizuo Heiwajima] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=82311 Fan Examples Special! Bonus ppizzapie: Volg Zangief] Example #104: The Fourth Ranger (Yukari Tsukino) Year three (2010-2011) Year three didn't add anything new, but many of the things that started in the first and second years have became more polished. There was also a fan who showed off their support during the fan blogs doing a whooping 10 blogs in one year. Example #105: Kanon December #1: Kindness is forever. (Makoto Sawatari) Example #106: Kanon December #2: Inner Peace is forever. (Mai Kawasumi) Example #107: Kanon December #3: Family is forever. (Shiori Misaka) Example #108: Kanon December #4: Family is forever (part II). (Nayuki Minase) Example #109: Kanon December #5: Romance is forever. (Ayu Tsukimiya) Example #110: Starting 2011 with a BANG! (Nice Holystone) Example #111: PIERCE THE -HEAVENS- ZOMBIE'S HEAD WITH YOUR DRILL. (Saya Takagi) Example #112: Standard Meganekko (Manami Tamura) Example #113: Last day of Meganekko Month (Ika-Musume) Example #114: Revenge of Meganekko Month (Tsukimi Kurashita) Example #115: Ceiling Cat (Aoi Yamada) ♥♥♥ Example #116: (Belated) Valentine's Day 2011 ♥♥♥ (Anri Sonohara) Example #117: Durararararara (Celty Sturluson) Example #118: The Wolf who dual wields Cats. (Ryouko Ookami) Example #119: A poplar candidate. (Popura/Poplar Taneshima) Example #120: A Peachy Kindergarten teacher. (Nanako Yamamoto) Example #121: Counter Trap! (Haruhi Fujioka) Example #122: Second of a Trinity. (Hideyoshi Kinoshita) Example #123: Giga Drill Breaka (Selnia Iori Flameheart) Example #124: The masochism of Sado (Mio Isurugi) Example #125: By popular request X.x (Eri Sawachika) Example #126: Cat ears and pantyhose (Perrine-H. Clostermann) Example #127: Start of the 501st unit. (Mio Sakamoto) Example #128: Mother's Day Jam-booree (Akiko Minase) Example #129: Main Star of Fuso (Yoshika Miyafuji) Example #130: The Busty Brit (Lynette Bishop) Example #131: [Untitled (Miria Harvent)] Example #132: The Musical Blade (Sayaka Miki) Example #133: A "dream" girl. (Merry Nightmare) Example #134: French-fried Mecha Trap (Charlotte Dunois) Example #135: Meganekko with a Porpoise (Lettuce Midorikawa) Example #136: Not a (half) Ghost of a chance. (Youmu Konpaku) Example #137: (Once a) Generic Soldier... (Nephenee) Example #138: Noblewoman of Sacae (Lyndis (Lyn)) Example #139: Polygon Fighter (Tifa Lockhart) Example #XX Bonus Re-review (Yuki Nagato) Example #140: Ultraman Kisser (Sumika Murasame) Example #141: Illusion (Chizuru Minamoto) ♥♥♥Example #142: Flower of Bravery♥♥♥ [Kan'u "Aisha" Unchou) Example #143: A very Birthday Episode (Rika Furude) Example #144: Dear mother in heaven... (Kanako Miyamae) Example #145: Golden Fairy of the Library (Victorique de Blois) Example #146: Level 5 survivor (Satoko Houjou) Example #147: Baseball Bats and Sea Urchins (Tooru) Example #148: Yeager Bomb (shell) (Charlotte E (Shirley) Yeager) Example #149: Hungry like a (Were)wolf (Liru) Example #150: Blog and a Vampire (Moka Akashiya) Example #151: Is that a... (Eucliwood Hellscythe) Example #152: One "Ringu" to rule them all (Sawako Kuronuma) Example #153: The forgotten daughter (Minagi Tohno) Example #154: X marks the Spot (X'____') (Yuno) Example #155: Girl with the Sunshine hair (Miyako) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580615 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 1 (ZettaiRyouiki: Rika Furude, Mikan Yuuki, Kanade Tachibana, Sora Kasugano)] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580959 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 2 (ZettaiRyouiki: Ruri “Kuroneko” Gokou, Yuki Nagato, Mai Kawasumi, Homura Akemi)] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580963 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 3 (ZettaiRyouiki: Ai Enma, Nanoha Takamachi. Josh001: Erio "E.T" Touwa and Meme Touwa)] ♥♥♥Example #156: Megane-Chan♥♥♥ (Kogane) Year four (2011-2012) Near the end of year three I thought up a year-long story arc for my blog. I then started it with the final blog of that year, and am continuing it until the present. The story is that there are four disgruntled girls that are out for revenge, and will stop at nothing to have me quit doing blogs. This includes things like holding characters for ransom, stealing the abilities of some of my most powerful girls, and even causing physical pain to my person! Example #157: MOGU MOGU (Mami Tomoe) Example #158: Player 2 (Sanae Kochiya) Example #159: There's no way my blog can contain two girls! (Kirino Kousaka & Ruri "Kuroneko" Gokou) Example #160: An Alpha Angel becomes lost. (Ikaros) Example #161: Now to blog about Glasses! (Nakuru Narumi) Example #162: Untouchable Queen (Satellizer el Bridget) Example #163: Those aren't daifuku! (Chitose Akiyama) Example #164: Bloodsoaked shrine maiden Saya Kisaragi) Example #165: Treasure Chest (Ayame Shaga) Example #166: Naughty Nee-chan (Aki Aoi) Example #167: (T)(w)incest is relative (Sora Kasugano) Example #168: Look at who we have Nao! (Nao Yorihime) Example #169: H Beach Girl (Nao Iihara) Example #170: March Madness 1: Meganekko (Saki Nagatsuka) Example #171: March Madness 2: Mouth (Maho Misawa) Example #172: March Madness 3: Main (Tomoka Minato) Example #173: March Madness 4: Maturity (Airi Kashii) Example #174: March Madness 5: Miniature (Hinata Hakamada) Example #175: Most Dependable Butler (Hayate Ayasaki) Example #176: The Blind Bandit (Toph Beifong) Example #177: Yukari Hirai (Shana) Example #178: Wings of Air (Misuzu Kamio) Example #179: Care for a dip? (Amuro Ninagawa) Example #180: Yuri Fangirl (Kyouko Toshinou) Example #181: Ara Ara Goshujinsama ~♥ (Kouchuu "Shion" Kanshou) Example #182: A Familiar face... (Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière) Example #183: An angel fallen from grace: Dokuro-chan! (Dokuro Mitsukai) Example #184: Assault of the White Devil (Nanoha Takamachi) Example #185: Battle with Fate (Fate Testarossa) Example #186: Knight of the Sword (Signum) Example #187: A four-eyes with a Italian name (Quattro) Example #188: Blogstory (Hitagi Senjougahara) Example #189: As the Caged Bird sings... (Yukiko Amagi) Example #190: It means Hello in French (Kotomi Ichinose) Example #191: Hinagiku's blade/C to the third power Blade (Konoha Muramasa) Example #192: Masked Silver Red (Hinagiku Katsura) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2012: The Song of Silence (Shizune Hakamichi) Example #193: Perverted Genius (Kurisu (Christina) Makise) Example #194: Homu Homu (Homura Akemi) Example #195: Moe-doka (Madoka Kaname) Example #196: Night of Knights (Saber) Example #197: Seriously Beat Me Up ♥ (Momoyo Kawakami) Example #198: Punisher of Men (Mahiru Inami) Example #199: Scared Yet? (Fear Kubrick) Example #200: Comic X+13 (Charlie THE RAPPY... smith) Example #201: Blinded by Love (Shouko Kirishima) Example #202: Knife to meet you! (Ryouko Asakura) Example #203: Anime Girl Diary (Yuno Gasai) Example #204: Nice Boat (Kotonoha Katsura) Example #205: Chinese Alien (Kagura)